The Daughter of a Time Lord
by kelseyphantomgirl
Summary: Kelsey is a 113 year old Human/Time Lord that can't regenerate and she's The Doctor and River's daughter. She is whisked away through time and space in different points in The Doctor's and River's lives and doesn't know what causes this. She doesn't know that she knows the answer to the question: Doctor Who?
1. Chapter 1: The Angels

**Here is the theme song I found that I would like to have for this story. Credit goes to the creator! Its my favorite!** watch?v=6qRgbQJ9guQ

* * *

I rested my head against the pillow on my bed;trying to get some rest. I slowly closed my eyes to begin my slumber, but what befell me I would never forget.

_Statues would try and kill me in my sleep. My house is right next to a cemetery, so it made my nightmare worse. Voices I couldn't understand echoed through my mind as I tried to escape. The statues evil eyes and their teeth were ment for hunger of me. I tried to run, but I didn't move. I couldn't stand it anymore! I screamed. Then I woke up._

I heard a male british voice coming from the left side of me. I turned my head toward the voice, and there; right next to me, was a man with a pale, almost tan jacket, brown, shaggy hair, and a red bowtie. I gasped. I thought he was one of those serial killing statues. I was about to scream, when he covered my mouth.

"Shhh. It's alright. I won't hurt you." he said.

"What's what evweeone says." I said muffled from the man's hand.

He finally took his hand away.

"Who are you, and why or how did you get in my room?" I asked still unsure about the stranger.

"I am The Doctor."

"A medical doctor?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. Just The Doctor."

"And here's my next question; how and why did you get in here?"

"You said and I quote 'why or how did you get in my room.'"

"Nevermind." I sighed.

"I came in a time traveling Police Box. And I came here because of YOU."

I was getting really confused by that point, "Wait, what? You came in a time machine because of ME?"

"Yes." The Doctor said softly, "Have you been having nightmares frequently?"

I was shocked, "Yes!"

All the images flooded back into my mind.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. They're trying to kill me. They're trying to kill me." I breathed heavily clutching my head. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

The Doctor had a worried look on his face, "You'll be alright. Nothing can hurt you now. I'll make sure you're protected."

He sat next to me on my bed,he kissed me on my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

Just then, a male and a female scream echoed through the house.

It was my mom and dad.

"MOM! DAD!" I quickly ran downstairs; The Doctor followed.

What I saw next I couldn't explain without crying.

They were gone. The Doctor pulled my hand as we raced toward the graveyard next to my house. In the center was a tomb that read; Gerald Brooke: Aged 67 and Marie Brooke age 72.

"NO!" I cried as I fell to my knees. Not wanting to know what the next few minutes, hours, or days would consist of. The Doctor carefully picked me up off the ground and I made his clothing all wet.

"Doctor... what will I do know?"

He looked me into the tearful eyes of mine, "You'll come with me."

I fell asleep crying in his arms; reassuring myself that this man, this "Doctor", will protect me.

The Doctor's POV

I carefully lifted the crying child off the ground. She clung to me like a magnet.

"Doctor...What will I do now?" She asked looking into my eyes. I could see the tears streaming down her face and down her cheekbones. I knew she didn't want to go to an orphanage, so I decided to bring her along. She could become my companion. Not a daughter, but a companion. I looked down at the girl in my arms which she was now asleep. I opened the door to the TARDIS and brought her inside. Now I had to figure out where she would sleep. Darn it. I decided to put her in the library for now. When she wakes I would tell her about the dangers she and I would face.

I placed her on the couch; and I put one of my jackets over her to keep her warm. I didn't have any blankets so my clothing worked rather well. I looked at the girl. Her mother and father died because of me. She might be killed because of me. But for now, she is safe with me in the TARDIS. I kissed her hair before going to the control room.

Kelsey's POV

_In my slumber, the statues came for me once again. I ran as fast as I could through the cemetery. A statue appeared right in front of me and it had a knife in it's hand. I slowly backed away. Another statue was behind me. I was trapped. I screamed for help, but no one answered. My voice was wearing out. I was hopeless. Statues surrounded me. I then felt a huge surge of pain in my chest. I gasped as blood started seeping out. I could feel myself becoming weaker. I suddenly woke up._

I tried to find The Doctor. How was I supposed to find him with all these rooms? I then went into a strange looking room. It said on the door that it was the control room. I then saw the Doctor working on some wires that were sparking out. He just fixed it, when I ran to him and cried in his jacket.

"What's wrong? The Statues?"

I nodded, "They almost killed me."

That was all I could say before having the courage to look into his eyes.

The Doctor rubbed my back, "It's alright. It's alright."

Tears kept coming down my face. "Shh. It's alright. I won't let anything hurt you, remember?"

I nodded. He was right.

"Come. Would you like me to sleep with you?" he asked me in a gentle tone.

Even though I am 12, I still would like that. Even though a man that I hardly know is sleeping with me. But, I trust him. I tried to hold his hand, but I was unsure if he'd let me. I slowly moved my hand towards his. I accidentally rubbed my finger across his. The Doctor looked down and saw that it was my hand that touched him.

"Do you... Mind?" I asked nervously, "Because I won't if you don't want me to-"

"It's quite alright. I don't bite." He replied smiling at me, "What's your name anyway?"

"Kelsey. Kelsey Brooke."

The Doctor led me to a medium sized room that looked like a laboratory, but it was a bedroom. Gadgets were scattered left and right as I could tell.

"Wow. Very... Technological..." I said in amazement.

"Yes. Well, let's get you into bed for real." The Doctor smiled.

"Are going to stay?" I asked.

"Of course I will. I said that you could sleep with me."

I slowly got into his bed that was shaped like a gear, and pulled the covers to my shoulder. The Doctor sat down on the other side, and he finally got into the bed. I tried closing my eyes, but the nightmares in my mind were already piling up.

"Are you alright?"

"Again."

The Doctor sighed, "How about I could tell you a story."

The Doctor's POV

"There was a madman with a box; a time traveling box that could go anywhere in space and time. He was an alien from a very strange planet, and he was the last of the Time Lords to ever exist. Then he came to Earth, and his life changed forever."

I told Kelsey where I came from, The Time War, and how my history made a chain reaction to all events that have previously occurred. When I was finished; trying not to make my explanation too long, I put Kelsey's head in my palms.

"What are you doing, Doctor?"

"Don't worry. I am going to try and eliminate those angels in your dreams."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked me.

I didn't answer. I could already feel her heart thumping faster. I rubbed her cheeks to calm her down. I then put my hands on the sides of her head; trying to get a clear image of Kelsey's mind.

_It was blimey foggy in there! I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and prepared to defeat those monsters. I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. I turned. A Weeping Angel; with it's teeth wide open, was right in front of me. I used the screwdriver to eliminate all of them since they kept coming for me. Kelsey must've been brave to face these creeps. I exited her dream without hesitation._ She was staring at me as if I haven't gone anywhere.

"Did you defeat them?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. They're gone. You were very brave to face them... They scared you, huh?"

She nodded, "Are you scared of the Weeping Angels?"

"No. They're scared of me. I'll make sure they won't come back. EVER. But, now your with me. I had nobody to talk to before."

"And I wouldn't have anybody to talk to... Madman with a box, you!" she laughed as she nudged me. That hurt a bit, but I got over it. I had been hanging out with Amy WAY too much!

"Come on. Get some rest." I said not wanting her to stay up all night without any sleep. I put some blankets over her to keep her warm. I suspected she wore spectacles.

"Here," I said as I took out my screwdriver and pointed it in her eyes. She squinted from the bright light, and her eyes got a little bit larger, "Can you see better, now?"

"Whoa! I can see clear!"

"Now you won't have to wear those silly things anymore. You'll have no trouble seeing for the rest of your life... I think."

I turned off the light in the room. I decided to leave her in a peaceful state to sleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

I was about to close the door when she said something else that I thought I would eventually hear, "Doctor, do you have another name?"

"Nobody knows. The universe will crumble if the question is asked and answered. Nobody must know. One rule when traveling with me is never, under any circumstances ask the question that will never be answered."

She stared at me for a moment, trying to take it all in, and closed her eyes. I sighed and shook my head as I closed the door. I went to the control room, and I wasn't suspecting a visitor. She smiled at me, "Hello, Sweetie. You've got a child on board,haven't you?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Status

Kelsey's POV

I didn't even know what time it was. Probably six in the morning when I woke up. No nightmares. The Doctor really erased them, didn't he? I pulled back the covers of the bed and walked down the hallway barefoot. I was exploring the TARDIS, with many rooms. It's bigger on the inside! Was it a mind trick that all of these rooms were inside a simple Police Box? Was my eyesight failing me? I then walked to the control room.I heard The Doctor's voice echoing through the hallway.

I saw the Doctor in red suspenders and a white collar shirt. He was turning knobs and working switches. To tell you the truth I didn't even know what the heck he was doing at that point. I suspected he was looking someone's records or something, but you never know. He quickly noticed me and spun around.

"Morning," I yawned as my eyes started to wake up.

"Morning!" The Doctor said smiling, "Sleep well?"

I nodded. I saw a woman with blond frizzy hair standing right next to him.

"Ah, Kelsey, this is River. She's my... wife."

What? He had a wife?

She smiled at me, "Hello. I think we've crossed paths before."

I started to get confused, "Uh, Miss River, I don't think we have. I have never met you."

The Doctor agreed with me, "River, I don't know what you're talking about. You have never met Kelsey before."

"Spoilers," River smirked, "Doctor, pull up her status; see what it says."

The Doctor punched my name into the database. What came up was truly astonishing.

The Doctor and I stared at the information given:

NAME: DOCTOR KELSEY SONG

A.K.A: DAUGHTER OF THE TARDIS

AGE: 112

SPECIES: HUMAN/ALIEN

CAME FROM: GALLIFREY

PARENTS: THE DOCTOR/ RIVER SONG

LOCATION: FOUND

FUTURE: UNKNOWN

"Oh my God..." I breathed not believing what I just saw.

The Doctor was in shock, " River! You never told me we had a DAUGHTER! I have a daughter..."

"Like I said," River smirked again, "Spoilers."

I WAS ADOPTED!

"Can't be!" The Doctor mumbled as he paced back and forth, "can't be, can't be!"

"What?" asked River, " You're not happy about having a daughter?"

"No. It's not that. River. It's that you didn't tell me," he then turned to me, "Can you regenerate?"

"Regenerate?" I asked.

"Oh, our species don't just die, we regenerate, meaning we change appearance and voice, but we are the same person as before."

"Uh... I guess not."

"Hmm... must be because you're half human... Blimey," he paused for a moment, " Have you ever heard of a Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Sonic?"

"Yes." he replied.

"No I haven't."

The Doctor pulled out a weird looking screwdriver out of his pocket. It had a green tip at the top and it kind of looked like a lightsaber ( If you know what that is) with a claw surrounding it.

"This is a Sonic Screwdriver. Your mother has one too. I'd better give you mine for now. This is more easier to handle and to use."

He handed me the screwdriver.

"Uh... thanks. What does it do exactly?" I asked.

"It sends pulses of energy that would easily disable locks or to... ah.. well... let's just say it does most of the work for me. It's fascinating isn't it?"

"Are you absolutely, positively, definitely sure you're ok with me handling this... thing with no experience at see?" I asked holding the Sonic in my hands.

He laughed, "I'm sure of it. The TARDIS said that you should use it. Sometimes she gives me ideas."

" SHE likes me?"

"Of course. She likes everybody... Well, almost everybody."

"The TARDIS is a girl? Yes! Women are overpowering you! Uh... Doctor?"

"Doctor Who?"

"Gotcha!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Oi! Bugger off with that, will you?" The Doctor laughed and annoyed at the same time.

" Oh, alright," I sighed, "But I will do it occasionally. You know that, right?"

"Uh-huh. Ah- No."

"Do you want me to be more specific?" I asked.

"No thanks. I think I understand you quite enough."

I looked at the monitor that showed what was going on outside the TARDIS. Then I saw it. A huge ship was heading towards us!

"Oi! Doctor," River yelled, "You might wanna take a look at this!"


	3. Chapter 3: Regeneration

A spaceship. A Dalek spaceship. They must've got the TARDIS' physical coordinates! They have come for her. I heard the doors of the TARDIS open, and there they were.

"DOCTOR KELSEY SONG MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Kelsey," I said, "Get down, I got this."

I didn't know why they would be after her, "Why do you want her?"

"SHE HAS THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTION."

"What question?" I asked.

"...DOCTOR WHO?"

"Well, I won't give her up! If I hand her to you, the whole universe will be in danger!"

"BUT THE DALEKS WILL BE SUPREME!"

Another Dalek that I have not seen, shot her.

"Why did you do that?!" I asked in anger.

"SHE MUST BE ASLEEP FOR MEMORY SCAN."

"Memory scan? You are going to scan her brain until you find what you want?"

"CORRECT."  
"But, then, what will you do to her?"

"SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"But you are willing to kill her anyway?"

The Dalek didn't answer.

"You go back to your silly little spaceship right now, or I'll do something that I'd rather not do."

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"Regenerate. It will blow the TARDIS to smithereens and everyone is destroyed on this ship, and your ship."

The Dalek stood silent for a moment. River was guarding Kelsey with her body; shielding her if one of the Daleks was to shoot her again. I heard the child's faint voice, "Doctor?"

I paused for a moment. I looked into her blue orbs and I knew that meant she was weakening. I kneeled next to her. I checked her pulse. Almost gone. I knew she couldn't regenerate, and she was dying fast. I had to think of something. I'll give her some of my regeneration energy. That should save her. My hand started glowing golden hues, and I placed it on her chest. The golden hues traveled off my hand, and onto her body. I knew I had to get far away from her as possible if she was to blow up from coming back to life. She slowly stood up, and she blew. The Daleks were destroyed. Their metal carcasses were scattered around the floor of the TARDIS. River and I looked at the exploding girl, and was expecting a different face. But, no. She was the same. She gasped as air filled her lungs. The TARDIS noise filled the room. Kelsey's eyes glowed,widened and went back to normal with the rhythm of the TARDIS.

"I-I'm alive! Ha!" She gasped, relieved that she wasn't dead.

"And you regenerated," River said.

"I regenerated?"

"You regenerated, but you don't change your physical form. You're half human, and how can your eyes glow?!" I asked.

"I-I don't know!"

"Let me see... What stands for TARDIS?"

"What are you doing?" River asked.

"I am seeing if she has some of the TARDIS database in her."

Kelsey cut me off, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"How many faces of the Doctor has he had so far?"

"Eleven. Soon there will be twelve."

"When will there be twelve?"

She paused a moment, "The information is unknown."

"Alright, she has some of the TARDIS database in her."

She looked puzzled.

"So, where do you want to go?-"

WVOOP WVOOP CRASH


	4. Chapter 4: Demon's Run

Kelsey's POV

I groaned as I got off a dirt floor. I dusted most it off of myself, and looked at a dark atmosphere; like a base for an army. I saw the TARDIS standing in the middle of it. I was about to go to it, but The Doctor came out carrying a baby crib. I decided to hide behind a couple of barrels until the coast was clear. I watched as the Doctor set the crib down next to a ginger haired woman and another man holding a bundle of blankets.

I heard the Doctor speak, "She's not hungry, she's tired! Sorry Melody, they just aren't listening."

The ginger haired woman held the baby, "What's this, Melody?"

"According to your daughter..."

The man that seemed to be her husband was puzzled, " It's uh... it's a cot."

The Doctor gestured his hands to the woman, "Give her here," and she gave the baby to him, "Hey!"

He put the baby in the crib

.  
"But, where would you get a cot?"

"It's old, really old," the woman by the name of Amy said, "Uh... Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have children?"

He paused for a moment, "No."

"Have you ever had children?"

I looked from where I was, to the baby in the cot. The Doctor played with Melody's hands, "No, it's real! It's my hair!"

Amy laughed, "Who slept in here?"

Just then, a female voice came on an intercom, "Doctor, we need you in the main control room."

"Be right there!" The Doctor replied, then he turned to Amy, "Things to do, I still need to figure out what this base is for. We can't leave 'till we know."

Amy was puzzled, "But this is where I was; the whole time I thought I was in the TARDIS. I was really here."

The Doctor Ignored the question, "Centurion, permission to... hug?"

I think he was talking to Amy's husband. Well, he was dressed like a roman, "Be aware, I do have a sword," he nodded.

"At all times," The Doctor replied as he hugged Amy.

"You're on the TARDIS too; your heart, mind and soul, but physically yes, you're still in this place."

"But, when I saw that woman looking through the hatch? That woman looking at me."

"Reality bleeding through. They must've taken you quite a while back, just before... America."

"Uh," the Centurion said, " I think that's enough hugging, now."

The two broke from their embrace.

"So, her flesh avatar was with us all that time? But that means they were projecting the controls at the TARDIS wherever we were in time and space."

I had to see The Doctor. For some reason, I knew that the baby's name wasn't Melody Pond.

It was River Song. My mother.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, but I fell to the ground. l felt a pain in my stomach from hitting the ground so hard. I heard a gasp as I laid there.

Amy ran to me as quick as she could, "Oh my god, are you ok?!"

I winced in pain from the floor, "I-I don't know."

The Doctor and Rory came over. I knew the Doctor didn't know me then, so I would not tell him any information on how we met. He rolled me over on my back, I started to feel light headed, and my vision was going blank.

"We need to take her back to the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

"But we don't even know her!" Rory stated.

"Yes, but it is critical that we help people in need."

The Doctor turned to me, "It's ok. Everything is going to be fine. We'll get you back to recovery."

With that, he lifted me up off the ground and carried me to another version of the TARDIS. It was a lot more brighter than the one I have been in. I started becoming dizzier. I tried not to lose consciousness, but I did.

Amy's POV

The Doctor was carrying the little girl in his arms. She looked to be around thirteen years of age, had short blond hair, blue eyes, and she wore a purple dress shirt with black sweat pants. They turned all dusty from hitting the ground. I went back to Melody's crib. I knew she probably needed looking after. But, she was gone!

"DOCTOR! RORY!"

The Doctor's POV

I put the girl in the library for now. I could see the dizziness in her eyes, so I knew that I should leave her to recover. Rory came in with a cup of lemon tea and set it down beside her. She thanked him quietly and started to drift off. She tried not doing so.

"You need rest. You won't get better until-"

"DOCTOR! RORY!"

It was Amy! The Centurion and I ran out of the library, and out of the TARDIS. We ran to Amy who stared at the baby crib in horror.

"What is it?" asked Rory.

"It's our baby, Rory. They took our baby!"

Kelsey's POV

I watched the two men flee the library to find Amy, and I knew what was happening already. The Silence took Melody to raise her and make her kill the Doctor. I started to drift off, when I heard a woman's voice, _"Tick tock goes the clock and all the years may fly, tick tock and all too soon, your love will surly DIE!"_

I blanked out.

I woke up to be in the TARDIS. The one with the new desktop. How was I here? I was at Demon's Run! I saw The Doctor staring ar the console. He now wore something that a Monk would wear. Must of been awhile since I have last seen him.

"Doctor?"

He spun around like he usually did, "Ah! Kelsey! Where have you been these past couple weeks?"

Weeks?! That's not right...

"Why are you dressed like a Monk?"

"Don't ask."

"Remember when you said that we were going somewhere and the TARDIS crashed?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I traveled back in time... To Demon's Run."

The Doctor looked down, recalling the memory, "How did you end up there?!"

"I don't know. It might of been a time distortion... I saw you."

The Doctor looked puzzled, "Wait, I remember now... You fell to the ground and became unconsious. I took you to the TARDIS to...recover..."

I ran up to The Doctor and hugged him. I felt so afraid that I would soon die like the woman said in my head. The Doctor was puzzled on why I was hugging him, but he soon knew I was scared for a reason. He rubbed my back, as I looked up into his gentle, reassuring eyes. He smiled and I smiled back.

"So," The Doctor said unwrapping the hug and going to the console, "I need to find a woman that called me on the phone..."

"A woman called you?"

"Yes, a woman called me, this is a TELEPHONE box if you haven't noticed."

"What did she say?" I asked.

The Doctor looked at me seriously, "Something that I never thought I'd hear again."

He stood silent for a minute, then started switching things on the console, "Do you mind if you pull the leaver to the left?"

I searched my panel for a lever on the left side of me, "This one?"

The Doctor looked over my shoulder, "Yup. That's the one!"

"Let's get goin'!" I smiled as I pulled the lever which sent the TARDIS flying through the time vortex. I suddenly started having images of a brown haired woman with a red skinny dress. I didn't know who she was, but I heard a voice I think was her's, "Run you clever boy, and remember."

I started to think about what the woman had said earlier when I was in Demon's Run. I just hope that it has nothing to do with the ticking of a clock.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bells of Saint John

The TARDIS came to a halt, as I clung to the railing. Sometimes the ride is too much for me.

"We're here!" The Doctor smiled as he opened the doors. I walked out of the TARDIS and was surrounded by a nice little street filled with apartments and houses. The Doctor followed, but he quickly went to one house; like he knew where he was going. I followed him cautiously.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" I asked.

"Positively sure," The Doctor said as he rang the doorbell. He kept knocking on the door, and looked in through the see through door.

"Coming!" a female voice rang throughout the house, "Yes, I hear you!" We both heard the door unlock, and it opened revealing the same woman that I had images of.

But, she was wearing 'normal' clothes, "Hello?"

The Doctor smiled, "Clara Oswald?"

"Hello."

"Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"Just Clara Oswlad-"

"Do you remember me?"

Clara looked confused, "Uh, no. Should I? Who are you?"

"The Doctor. No? The Doctor?"

"Doctor who?"

"No, just the Doctor…. Can you say that again?"

"What?"

"The question that you just asked."

"Doctor who-"

"One more!"

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor laughed as he praised her, "D'you know how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud? Thank you."

"Ok," Clara said freaked out as she closed the door in his face.

I smirked, "Nice try."

The Doctor grinned, "Shush, you," then he turned to the door, "Clara! I need to talk to you! Listen! Please!" He kept banging on the door like a five year old would do. I just stood there; arms crossed, laughing to myself. He's never going to talk to her.

"Please, Clara! I need to speak to you!" he continued. I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

A little monitor outside the door turned on revealing Clara inside, "Why are you still here?"

"You phoned me! You were looking for the internet!"

"Internet?" I asked.

"That was you?" asked Clara.

"Of course it was me."

"How did you get here?"

"I was in the neighborhood on my mobile phone," The Doctor said pointing at the TARDIS.

"When you say 'mobile phone' why do you point at the blue box?"

"It's a surprisingly accurate description!"

Clara disappeared on the screen.

"Oi, no!" He yelled at the screen.

"Good going," I sighed, "Now what?"

The Doctor sighed, "Let's go."

We went back to the TARDIS, and the Doctor went straight to where he kept his clothes.

"Right," The Doctor sighed as he tried to take off the Monk cloak. He struggled to get it off. He finally took it off and threw it on the floor, "Monks… are not cool!"

He went through his clothes…. Well, he threw half his closet on the floor in other words. He smiled as he found his fez, and kept looking for something suitable to wear. He then took out a purple jacket and a brown bowtie. Man, will that guy ever stop wearing them? He put on a white shirt, suspenders, the jacket, and then adjusted his bowtie.

"How do I look?" he asked me as he spun around.

"Distinguished," I replied.

He smiled and took my hand as we went back out of the TARDIS and back to Clara's house.

The Doctor knocked a few times, then called her name, "Clara?"

"Hello?" Clara's voice came on the intercom.

"Ah!" The Doctor smiled as he looked at the screen, "Hey look, it's me! I'm not a Monk anymore! Can we come in now?"

I stood next to him to see her.

"I-I don't understand," Clara said shaking.

"Just open the door," The Doctor replied simply.

"I don't know."

"Of course you can!"

"I don't know where I am," Clara said scared, "I don't know where I am!"

The Doctor slowly looked at me and I looked at him. Clara's in trouble.

"Clara, are you ok?" I asked looking into the camera.

"I don't know where I am! Where am I?!"

Clara kept repeating herself. The Doctor took his sonic from my pocket and used it on the door. I forgot he gave it to me, but I'd figure I'd give it back. The Doctor opened the door quickly and found Clara unconscious on the floor. I looked up and saw a little girl with a spoon like dish carved into her head. I saw Clara inside the spoon, and her voice saying over and over, "I don't know where I am!"

I tapped The Doctor on the shoulder, and he looked up to see what I saw. He pointed his sonic at the girl and used it, just enough that the girl revealed itself as a robot. I stood behind The Doctor and wondered what it would do to Clara.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A walking space station. A walking Wi-Fi space station downloading data. Downloading people!"

The Doctor quickly ran to a room and found Clara's laptop, "Oh, no you don't!"

He ran back downstairs and started to type quickly on the keyboard. I sat with Clara who was still unconscious.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hacking whatever is trapping Clara inside that robot."

"Good to know," I said as he kept typing in data.

"Oh, no no no no. Not this time, Clara. I promise."

The Doctor checked Clara's pulse on her neck, then looked up to see a blue beam of light coming from the robot to Clara. She started to move! She started to cough, but she felt so dizzy she went back down.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're fine. Yes you are," The Doctor sighed as he kissed her hair, "Yes you are."

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's bring her upstairs."

I nodded. The Doctor picked Clara up, and carried her to her bed. He gently laid her down.

"Ill make some tea and bring up some Jammy Dodgers," I said as I went back downstairs.

The Doctor's POV

Clara. I've found her again. But, she doesn't remember me. She died twice, but I wasn't going to let that happen again. She's under my protection.

Kelsey went down to make tea for Clara. She's a good kid. I started to think what she had told me about when she was sent back to Demon's Run. The TARIDS might have malfunctioned, but I am still not sure. I looked around Clara's room to find a book that had 'Places to See' written on the cover. I opened it to reveal a maple leaf in the binding. I wondered why she would keep this in there, but I decided to leave it be. Kelsey came back up with some tea and Jammy Dodgers. I loved Jammy Dodgers. She set the cup and plate on the table on the side of the bed. She smiled at me, then took a Jammy from the plate, broke it in half, then gave me one of them. I smiled in return.

"Let's give her some space," I whispered as I ate the cookie silently. I soon got up, and led Kelsey out of Clara's room, and back outside.


	6. Chapter 6: Wi-Fi

The Doctor and I sat outside the TARDIS. We sat there all afternoon doing absolutely nothing… Well, I did nothing, anyway. It was evening now, and The Doctor was trying to figure out what has happened to the people who was uploaded to the Wi-Fi using Clara's laptop. I didn't know what else to do, so I just sat there, looking at The Doctor with awe. I then took out a book I had in my pocket: Summer Falls by Amelia Williams. I knew it was Amy who had written the book, so I knew that it would be interesting. I read chapter twelve just when I was sitting there, but I cried my eyes out on chapter eleven. Thank goodness The Doctor wasn't here to see me tear up.

Just then, I heard something open. I looked up to see Clara's window open, and there was Clara. I smiled and waved at her and she waved back. I nudged my head to The Doctor while still looking at Clara; hoping to notify him that she was there. She nodded.

"Hello?" she asked.

The Doctor put down the laptop, and stood up, "Hello! Are you alright?"

"I'm in bed…" Clara said looking confused.

"Yes."

"I don't remember going."

"No."

"What did I miss?"

"Ooh," The Doctor said taking out a pad of paper, "Quite a lot, actually! Angie called and she says she's spending the night at Nina's. Apparently that is completely fine, and don't worry like you always do. Also, dad phoned, something mainly about the government. I said I'd look into it. I fixed that noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimized the photosynthesis of the main flower bed, and assembled the quarter-cycle."

"Assembled the what?" asked Clara.

"I found a disassembled quarter-cycle in the garage," The Doctor replied.

"I don't think you did," Clara said.

"He invented the quarter-cycle," I said obviously as I stared up at Clara.

"So, what happened to me?" asked Clara.

"Don't you remember?" The Doctor questioned.

"I was scared…. Really scared… I didn't know where I was."

"Do you know now?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Well then," The Doctor said, "You should go to sleep. 'Cause you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara."

The Doctor sat back down next to me. Clara shut her window, and I yawned.

Clara's window opened again, "Are you guarding me?"

"Well….yes. I suppose I am," The Doctor said.

"Me too!" I added raising my hand. The Doctor stared at me.

"What? I'm helping!"

The Doctor then smiled.

"Are you two seriously going to sit there all night?" asked Clara.

"We promise. We won't budge from this spot! Right?" The Doctor assured.

"Yup," I replied.

"Well, I guess I'll have to come to you," Clara smirked closing her window.

"Eh?" The Doctor asked.

A few minutes later, Clara came out the door with a chair. She set it down next to me.

"I like your house," I commented.

"It isn't mine. I'm a friend of the family's." Clara replied.

"So, you look after the kids? You're like a governess just like…" pondered The Doctor.

"Just like?" asked Clara.

"Just like you probably would be," The Doctor finished nervously taking a sip of tea.

"So, are you going to explain what happened to me?" asked Clara.

The Doctor leaned closer to Clara and whispered, "There is something in the Wi-Fi. This whole world is swimming in Wi-Fi. We are living in a Wi-Fi soup. But, suppose there is something living in the Wi-Fi, harvesting human minds, extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the World Wide Web, stuck forever crying for help."

"Isn't that like Twitter?" asked Clara.

The Doctor looked under the Wi-Fi tab on Clara's computer. A network with a weird code popped up, and then a few more and kept adding. The Doctor looked up at Clara and me.

"What's that face for?" I asked.

"A computer can hack another computer, a living sentient computer. Maybe computers can hack into people, rewrite them."

"Why do you say that?" asked Clara.

"Because before you didn't know about the internet…. And you just made a joke about Twitter," The Doctor said seriously looking at Clara.

"Oh," Clara said shocked, "That's weird. Now I know about computers in my head. Where did that come from?"

"Wherever you were, you brought something extra back," The Doctor said looking at the laptop again, "Which I doubt you'll be allowed to keep…."

The Doctor slowly looked around. The Doctor dropped the laptop, and raced to the street to find another Wi-Fi person.

"You two and I, inside that box, NOW." The Doctor said sternly.

"I'm sorry?" Clara asked surprised.

"Look, just get inside!" The Doctor said again as he collected the laptop.

"The three of us? Or are you going to leave your little niece behind?"

"Oi!" I said.

"She's my daughter, and trust me, you'll understand once we're in there," The Doctor said trying to unlock the doors to the TARDIS.

"Oh, I bet I will!" The Clara said sternly, "Why do you have a box?"

"Clara-"

"Is that a snog booth? Is that what you do? Bring a booth?"

I tapped The Doctor's shoulder, "The lights?"

He looked up. Along the street, the houses lights went on in order in a line, "Clara, look around you."

She turned around slowly, "What's going on? Is the Wi-Fi switching on the lights?"

"No, the people are switching on the lights," The Doctor said.

"Because the Wi-Fi is switching on the people!" I said scared.

Clara looked at the Wi-Fi-bot across the street as its head turned to reveal the spoon-like dish, "What is that thing?"

"A walking space station," I answered, "We saw one earlier."

"I saw a little girl," Clara added.

"It must've taken an image from your subconscious," The Doctor sighed, "Ah, active camouflage!... They could be everywhere."

Clara looked at a city nearby. The lights were all going out!

"Doctor!"

He looked at the city going into complete darkness.

"What's happening?" I asked, "The lights over here are on while everyone else is off."

The Doctor said something that I couldn't hear.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"We must be a hell of a target right now.." The Doctor said. I started to get frightened. I clutched The Doctor's hand pretty tight, but not too hard so it wouldn't 'pop' off. Then we all saw an airplane above the city.

"IN THE BOX, NOW!" The Doctor yelled as he ran with me clutching his hand. I grabbed Clara's hand and we all ran toward the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the doors and we all went inside. I closed the doors quickly.

"Yes, it's a spaceship," The Doctor said quickly, "Yes, it's bigger on the inside. No, I don't have time to talk about it!"

"But-but…" Clara gasped as she clung to the railing.

I smiled, "Imagine living in this place. I never get tired of it!"

The TARDIS made a VWROOP VWROOP and off we went!

"But-" Clara protested.

"Shut up, please," The Doctor said as he went back and forth around the console.

"Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger!"

The TARDIS shook a bit.

"We're going to go back out there?!"

The Doctor smiled, "It's a spaceship, we flew away."

"Away from the plane?" asked Clara.

"Not exactly!" I smiled as I opened the doors and revealed that we were on the plane!

I took The Doctor and Clara's hands and led them through the aisle.

"It's a ship," The Doctor yelled, "I told you! It's all very science-y!"

"We're on the actual plane?!" asked Clara, "Are they dead?"

Clara and I looked at the people that looked to been sleeping.

"The Wi-Fi turned them off- never mind them!" The Doctor yelled as we went into the room where the pilot was. He and the co-pilot was shut down as well! The Plane shaked and rattled about. The Plane was going down! The Doctor soniced the area.

"What's going on?!" yelled Clara, "Is this real?! TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"Ha! I'm The Doctor, I'm an alien from outer space, I'm a thousand years old, I got two hearts and I CAN'T FLY A PLANE! Can you?!"

He pointed to me. I shook my head, "I'm afraid not!"

The Doctor took hold of the steering mechanism and pulled up the plane! The Doctor and I was laughing with joy while Clara was still in freaking out mode.

Just then, a male voice from the right side of me spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

It was the pilot!

"Oi, don't swear in front of a child! That's bad parenting!" I said.

"I'm blocking your Wi-Fi so you're waking up for a start," The Doctor smiled, "Do you wanna drive?"

We all ran out of the airplane and back into The TARDIS.

"Ok," Clara said, "When are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

The Doctor pulled some levers, "Breakfast."

I knew that Clara didn't catch any of that, so I just smiled to myself.


	7. Chapter 7: Hedgewick's World of Wonders

I sighed happily as I leaned against the console. Clara and The Doctor were having a grand old time before landing the TARDIS the next morning. I yawned and my mouth went wide open and closed. The Doctor saw this.

"Why don't you take a nap?" he said.

I tried to protest.

"I'll wake you when we're ready to leave. Now, off you pop!" he smiled.

I smiled back at him, and went down the hallway to my room which looked like a planetarium from up above. The different galaxies swirled in different patterns and shapes. I sighed as I climbed into my bed that had TARDIS Blue covers, and closed my eyes to sleep.

It seemed like a whole eternity until I woke up. The Doctor was supposed to wake me! Oh, nevermind, maybe I was a bit early. I went to the console room, and found The Doctor, Clara, and two kids, one a boy, one a girl. Those must be the kids that Clara is a nanny for. The question is, why are they here? Ah, well. I need a few friends around here, anyway.

I rubbed my eyes, "Hey."

The Doctor smiled, "Kelsey! You always pop in and out! Why is that? Big plans?"

I gave a 'really?' look and said, "No. Something is causing me to go back or forwards in time accidentally. It's not me who's controlling where and when I go, and it's getting very annoying!"

The Doctor was thinking, "Hm. That's weird…"

I interrupted his thoughts because I didn't want to be depressed about this 'random' time traveling, "So, where are we going, today?"

"It's a surprise!" The Doctor perked as he took my hand and brought me to Clara and the kids.

"Kelsey, this is Angie," he said as he pointed to a dark skinned girl that looked to be 13.

"Hi," Angie said not interested.

"And this is Artie," The Doctor said pointing to a boy, same skin of Angie, and looked about a few years younger.

"Hello," Artie said kindly, "So you're The Doctor's daughter?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"That's so cool that your dad's a time traveler!" Artie smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I looked up at The Doctor as he was talking to Clara over in the corner, "He's the most amazing man I've ever known."

Clara walked over to us, "Come on, let's go!"

Angie, Artie, Clara, and I went to the doors. The Doctor opened one, and peered out. We all did the same.

"Right," The Doctor smiled as he walked out, "Hedgewick's World, the biggest and best amusement park there will ever be, and we've got a golden ticket! Eh? Eh? Fun!"

One by one we got out of the time machine, and walked on a setting that looked like a moon. I knew it wasn't the actual moon.

"Fun?" asked Clara looking around.

"The stupid box can't even get us to the right place?" asked Angie.

I was getting very ticked off with her attitude, not to sound like a mother or anything, "Oi, don't blame her!"

Angie sighed, "We're on a moon base or something."

"It's not the moon," The Doctor said simply.

"It actually does looks like the moon, only dirtier," Artie added.

The Doctor picked a pinch of the dirt off the ground and it fell through his fingers, "Hey, guys, it's not the moon! Ok? It's a Spacey Zoomer ride, or it was."

Just then, we saw a man come out from the shadows, "I don't suppose you happen to be my lift off planet? Dave's Discount Interstellar Removals?"

"Afraid not," Clara said quickly.

"They were meant to be here six months ago. Well, that's Dave for you, you see, unreliable."

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE,"A female voice shouted.

The man quickly went into the shadows.

An entire army of platoons came out of the shadows, and a woman with blond hair stepped out, "Throw down your weapons and identify yourself!"

Guns were pointed at us. I don't like guns, that's all i'm saying.

"No," The Doctor replied, "No weapons!"

He took out the golden ticket and jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store, "Golden ticket! Spacey Zoomer! Free ice cream!"

"Oi," I sighed as I face-palmed myself. Sometimes I don't believe he's my dad from being so goofy, but that's what I like about him.

"Who are you? This planet is closed by imperial order," The woman said.

"How's this?" asked The Doctor as he took out his Psychic Paper. It is a piece of paper that displays anything you want a person to see, like an ID.

"Oh," The woman said relieved, "Welcome, Proconsul. Wish they'd told us you were coming. Any news of the Emperor?"

"The Emperor? No, no, none that you'd..," The Doctor stuttered.

"We pray for his return. If there is anything you need, my platoon is at your service."

"Right, righty-o! Well, carry on, Captain," The Doctor said giving her a salute.

She saluted him back, "Platoon! Let's move out," She yelled as she ran back with her platoon, "Two, three, four, two three four!"

The man from the shadows came back out, "Are they gone?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Uniforms. Give me the heebie-jeebies. Come on."

The man led all of us down a corner, and smack dab in the middle, was an old, rundown, amusement park.

"They can't stop me being here but they don't like it," The man said.

"Ha! See? I told you it was amazing," The Doctor smiled, then it faded, "Well, it used to be."

"It closed down. Wish I'd know that before I landed here. But, let me show you my collection! Follow me! This way!" The man chuckled.

He brought us to a small parlor that was a bit dark, but had strobe lights lighting the area. It gave me the creeps. I looked around to see a huge collection of artifacts, and a few things under curtains.

"Welcome to my ship, Webley's World of Wonders. Miracles, marvels, and more await you. I am Impersario Webley," The man announced as he tipped his hat at me. I smiled and walked down the steps to see a few wax figurines. The Doctor followed me.

Mr. Webley walked up to us, "You see before you waxwork representations of the famous," he pulled off a curtain to reveal a weird looking alien wax figure, "And the infamous."

The Doctor smiled.

"Anybody here play chess?" asked Webley. The Doctor was about to speak, but Artie spoke, "Actually, I'm in my school chess club."

"Follow me."

Webley walked over to a chess table and at one end had something with a curtain over it.

"Now, let me demonstrate to you all the wonder of the age, the miracle of modernity. We defeated them all a thousand years ago but now he's back to destroy you. Behold, the enemy!"

Webley took off the curtain to reveal a Cyberman!

"Cyberman! Get down!" The Doctor yelled.


	8. Chapter 8: The Cyberplanner

"No need to worry my young friends! We all know there are no more living Cybermen," Webley said. The Doctor checked the Cyberman to see if Webley was telling the truth.

"What you are seeing is a miracle," Continued Webley, " The 699th wonder of the universe as displayed before the Imperial Court, and only here to destroy you at chess. It is free of all devices."

Webley took a stick and moved it around, "An empty shell, and yet it moves. How?"

"Magic," Angie said not interested.

"That might well be, young lady. But, a single penny wins you five imperial shillings if you can beat this empty shell at chess."

"I haven't got a penny," Artie said reaching into his pocket, "But I've got a sandwich?"

"Alright, take a seat."

Artie sat in the chair and made his first move. The Cyberman moved his piece.

"Oh, no, Artie, don't do that," I said, "That's a fools mate.."

"If you can tell me how it works, I'll give you a silver penny," Webley sh

I looked around the room, "I think you do it with mirrors?"

"Mirrors?" asked Webley, then turned to The Doctor, "Is she yours?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Clever girl," Webley added.

"Well," The Doctor said looking at the chair the Cyberman was sitting in, "Low-tech. It's a puppet. Mono-filament strings which means brains."

The Doctor opened a compartment, and there he saw a little man with a remote.

"Hello," he said, "I'm the brains."

The Doctor helped him out of the box.

"They call me Porridge. It's good to be out of that box," the little man said as he cracked his neck.

Webley came up to me, "For you miss," he pulled a penny from my ear and I gasped, "An Imperial penny."

"Thanks," I replied.

He then walked to a few more curtains and pulled them off, "I have not one, but three Cybermen in my collection."

I looked at a wax figure nearby. It was a man that looked like royalty, "Is that the king?"

"That's Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, et cetera, et cetera, the 41st. Defender of humanity, imperator of known space." Porridge replied.

"He looks full of himself," Clara commented.

"Don't say things like that about the Imperial family," Porridge said, "You can end up on the run for the rest of your life."

"They don't sound very nice," added Artie.

"If the kids want to ride the Spacey Zoomer, then I can operate the gravity console."

I looked at the Imperial penny I received and then looked at the wax figure of the Emperor. I wonder…

"Kelsey, come on," The Doctor said leading me out of the museum.

At the Spacey Zoomer ride, Angie, Artie and I were enjoying ourselves floating in the air. Clara even took our picture before the ride ended.

"I think that was the most fun I've had in my whole life!" Artie exclaimed.

"It was absolutely fantastic," I smiled.

"Oi, you're starting to sound like one of my previous versions!" The Doctor said.

"It was…" Angie started. Let's hear the complaints.

"Okay," she said.

"Clara, I think space is very interesting," Artie said.

"Right. Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home," Clara sighed.

I saw The Doctor scanning the ground, "Yeah, um, no. We're not actually ready to leave."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Insects, funny insects. I should add them to my funny insect collection."

"You don't have a funny insect collection," I stated.

"Well, I'm starting one, right now," The Doctor sighed.

The Doctor and Clara put us in the museum for now, to sleep.

"How long do we have to stay here?" asked Angie.

"Not long," The Doctor said, "Have a nap. I'll wake you when we're ready to leave."

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"It might be extremely dangerous," The Doctor whispered.

"I like adventure."

"There might be running involved."

"I love running."

"Ok. Let's go."

I quietly snuck out with Clara without the kids noticing me. Jackpot!

"Don't wonder off!" The Doctor said to the kids, "And I mean it! Otherwise, you'll wander off. And the next thing you know, somebody's going to have to start rescuing somebody."

"From what?" asked Angie nervously. Ha! She deserved that!

"Nothing," The Doctor said quickly, "Nobody needs rescuing from anything. Don't wander off… Sweet dreams."

The Doctor caught up with me and Clara outside the door, and Porridge tagged along as well.

Clara and Porridge walked ahead of me and The Doctor. We we're scanning for anything unusual. I could barely hear their conversation. I didn't quite get what they said, though.

"Clara?" asked The Doctor, "Did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?"

"You know I didn't," Clara replied, "She hasn't."

"She's just gone in there," I added.

Clara and Porridge went to go get Angie. The Doctor and I followed them. We walked in the barracks and found the Captain of the platoon with Angie.

"Angie!" Clara exclaimed.

"She always has to turn up and spoil everything. I wasn't doing anything! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Angie said in an angry tone. At that moment, we all heard a bang coming from the door. We all turned around to see a Cyberman! Everyone gasped in horror.

"Attack formation!" The Cpatian yelled.

The Cyberman used fast speeds to move, like the superhero 'The Flash.' Guns were firing at the Cyberman, but it wouldn't fall over.

"UPGRADE IN PROGRESS." The Cyberman said emotionless.

The Cyberman must've gone at the speed of light. It picked up Angie, and left.

"Angie!" Clara cried.

Angie screamed.

"Listen to me," The Doctor said to Clara, "I will get her back."

Then he went to the Captain, "Captain, a word, please. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it your platoon doesn't do much fighting."

"What do you expect?" she answered.

"What?"

"We're a punishment platoon. That's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble."

"Right, right, well, okay," The Doctor stuttered, "As Imperial consul, I'm putting Clara in charge. Clara, stay alive until I get back. And don't let anyone blow up this planet."

He walked away.

"Is that something they're likely to do?" asked Clara.

"Get to somewhere defensible."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting Angie, finding Artie, and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. And you lot, now blowing up this planet! Come on, Kels."

I ran to him as he went out the door.

We ran back to the museum to find Artie.

"Artie!" I called.

No answer.

The Doctor found some sort of metal bug, "If anybody's watching this, these kids are under my protection. I'm coming to get them. And secondly, little metal machine, you are beautiful!"

He then shut it down with the sonic.

He carefully picked it up and put it in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Not even a Cybermat any more, eh? Cybermites," he said as he looked at it closely, "Now, there's a local transmit link open to your home, if I can just find the frequency…"

He scanned it with the screwdriver, and flicked it up, and we were transported.

It was like a base for something…

"Hey, that really shouldn't of worked," The Doctor said.

"Oh well," I sighed.

"Doctor. Help us."

It was Artie! But his voice was emotionless,

"Angie! Artie!" The Doctor cried as we saw both children with blinking ear pieces on them. They blinked blue. The Doctor scanned them while I looked in terror.

"Webley?" asked The Doctor.

I turned around to see Mr. Webley; half of his face filled with robotic parts.

We needed children but the children had stopped coming. You brought us children. Hail to you, The Doctor, Savior of the Cybermen! As the battle raged between humanity and the Cyberiad, the Cyberplanners built a Valkyrie to save critically damaged units and bring them here and, one by one, repair them."

"The people who vanished from the amusement park," I said, "They were spare parts for repairs?"

"We've upgraded ourselves," Webley replied, "The next model will be undefeatable."

"Nothing's undefeatable," The Doctor spat.

"We needed children to build a new Cyberplanet. A child's brain with it's infinite potential is perfect for our needs. But, we no longer need the children. The Cybermites have been scanning your brain, Doctor. It's quite remarkable."

"Also completely useless to you," The Doctor stated, "Cybermen use human parts. I'm not human. You can't convert non-humans."

"That was true a long time ago, but we upgraded ourselves. Current Cyberunits use almost any living components."

Just then, Webley through some Cybermites at The Doctor! They crawled up into him.

I gasped, "Dad!"

Webley grabbed me, and threw me to the floor with a great amount of force.

"Kelsey!"

The Doctor fell back. I could hear the moaning and groaning as he turned into a Cyberman.

"Ahh!" The Doctor said, "Incorporated, yes. Ahh, unfamiliar pulmonary setup. Nervous system hyperconductive. Remarkable brain Processing speed."

That's not the Doctor!

I groaned on the floor.

The not-so Doctor laughed, "Amazing!"

Just then, I heard the Doctor jolt, "Get out of my head! Stop rummaging in my mind!"

"Just you try and stop me. Ooh, who's Clara? Why are you thinking about her so much?"

"Enough."

"Fascinating, a complete metal block. Highly effective. Ugh! Relax, relax. IF you just relax, you will find this a perfectly pleasant experience!" The other Doctor said spinning around, "You are being upgraded and incorporated into the Cyberiad as a Cyberplanner."

"Get out of my head! What is this place, a network? A hive? You're getting signals from every Cyberman everywhere."

"Oh, this is brilliant! I'm so clever already and now I'm a million times more clever and what a brain! Not a human brain, not even slightly human. I mean, I'm going to have to completely reroute the neural interface, but this is going to be the most efficient," he stood up on the table, "Cyberplanner! I could call myself Mr. Clever!"

"No..You..Don't…" I groaned as I got off the floor.

"Ah, the Blondie finally gets up!"

"Shut up, Cyberplanner."

"Ooh! I'm so scared!"

"Give him back, now!"

He ignored me, "Time Lords. There's information of the Time Lords in here! Oh, this is just dreamy!... Stalemate then. One of us needs to control this head. We're too well-balanced."

"Do you play chess?" asked my Doctor.

"The rules of chess are in my memory banks. You're proposing we play chess to end the stalemate?"

"Winner takes all. Nobody can access that portion of the brain without winning the game."

"You can't win!"

"Try me."

"You understand, when I do win, the Cyberiad gets your brains and memories? All of it."

"Yeah, when I win, you get out of my head, you let the children go, and nobody dies. You got that? NOBODY DIES!"


	9. Chapter 9: Playing Chess With Himself

A chess board was set up in the middle of the room, The Doctor standing in the middle of the white and black sides. Every time one of them made a move, a metal buzz would alarm to switch between The Doctor and Mr. Clever. As much as I would not like to call him 'Mr. Clever', it's just shorter and Cyberplanner is more sinister.

"There," Mr. Clever said as he moved his piece, "That was easy."

"The game has just started," I said crossly.

Mr. Clever ignored me, "Doctor, why is there no record of you anywhere in the data banks of the Cyberiad- Oh, you're good. Oh, you've been eliminating yourself from history. You know, you could be reconstructed by the hole you've left."

I heard the metal buzz again.

"Good point. I'll do something about that," The Doctor replied as he moved his piece.

"The rules of chess only allow a finite number of moves. And I can use other Cyberunits as remote processors. You cannot possibly win!"

I smirked, "Oi, Chinboy. He can. We know things you don't. For example, did you know very early versions of the Cyber operating system could be seriously scrambled by exposure to things like gold or cleaning fluid? And what's interesting is you're still running some of that code."

"That's your secret weapon, Blondie?" smirked Mr. Clever, "Cleaning fluid?"

"Nope," The Doctor smiled, "Gold!"

The Doctor quickly grabbed the golden ticket he still had and slapped it on his face."Oh! Like a charm! Right, you, Cyber-Webley, and you, kid..things, I'll bring the chess board, let's get out of here. And Chinboy?!" he asked grabbing the chess board.

"That was for the Cyberplanner," I smiled, " Don't worry about it, but you have an enormous chin, though!"

"Oi!"

The Doctor led us out of the place and to a large castle with a draw bridge. We saw Clara and the Captain talking. The platoon saw us and pointed their guns at us.

"Ah!" The Doctor panicked, "Don't shoot! I'm nice! Please, don't shoot."

They put down their guns. Clara came up to us.

"Hey, Clara, you haven't let them blow up the planet, good job," The Doctor said.

"Did you get the kids," Clara asked, "Are they alright? What's going on?"

"Uh, bit of good news, bad news, good news again thing going on. So, good news, I kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm sort of in control of this Cyberman."

"Bad news?"

"Bad news, the Cyberplanner is in my head and different bad news, the kids are.. Well, it's complicated."

"Complicated how?!" Clara said angrily.

I nervously spoke, "Complicated as in walking coma."

Clara pushed The Doctor and I aside and gasped as she saw Angie and Artie. She pointed a huge Cyber-gun at us, "Please tell me you can wake them up!"

"Hope so," The Doctor said a bit scared as he used the chess board as a shield if Clara was to shoot him.

"Other good news?" Clara asked.

"Well, in other good news, there are a few more repaired and reactivated Cybermen on the way and the Cyberplanner's installing a patch for the gold thing. No, wait, that isn't good news, is it? Um… So, good news, I have a very good chance of winning my chess match!" The Doctor said holding up the chess board.

"What?"

"I'll explain later. In a bit of a hurry," The Doctor said running to the draw bridge of the castle, "Get me to a table! And somebody tie me up! Need hands free for chess. But, immobilize me. Quickly."

Clara and I followed The Doctor into the castle to a grand room. There was a table with a char. The Doctor sat down, and put the chess board on the table.

Clara tied him up with rope, then stood back, "You're playing chess with yourself?"

"And I'm winning," he said as the metal buzz went off when The Doctor ripped off the gold.

"Actually," Mr. Clever said, "He has no better than a 25% chance of winning at this stage in the game. Some very dodgy moves at the beginning. Hello, flesh girl. Fantastic! I'm the Cyberplanner."

"Doctor?" asked Clara.

"Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y! Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. He's had some cowboys him here. Ten complete rejigs."

"You aren't The Doctor," I said sternly walking up to the table.

"No, but I know who you are. You're the invincible girl. Oh, he's very interested in you."

"I'm his daughter and why am I invincible?"

"Hasn't he told you, the sly devil? Dear me. Soon we wake. We'll strip you down for parts, then build a spaceship and move on."

"More Cybermen?"

"They're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us."

"The Doctor and I will stop you."

I looked down to see him write something on a pad of paper: HIT ME. I knew it was The Doctor who was writing it.

"He can't even access the lips!" The Cyberplanner said.

I then slapped The Doctor's face.

"Yaaaoow! Ow! Oh, that hurt," The Doctor groaned as he held his cheek, "No, stop, enough, bit of pain, neural surge, just what I needed. Thank you-"

"Why am I the invisible girl?!" I asked.

"It's just a thing in my head, I'll explain later."

Clara crossed her arms, "And why am I impossible?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Chess game," Clara sighed, "Stakes?"

"If he wins, I give up my mind and he gets access to all my memories along with knowledge of time travel, but if I win, he'll break his promises to get out of my head and kill us all anyway."

"That's not reassuring!" I sighed.

"Nope," The Doctor sighed.

"Please tell me you can fix whatever happened to the children," Clara said.

"Children. Yeah, they're fine. I mean, right now their brains are just in standby mode."

"That is not fine!" barked Clara.

"Listen, right now, they have a much better chance of getting out of this situation alive than you do."

I was confused, "Which one of you said that?"

The Doctor smiled deviously, "Me, Cyberplanner. Mr. Clever. Now, if you don't mind, I have a chess game to finish. And you have to die, pointlessly and very far from salvation! Toodle-oo."

I was scared. He pushed me down to the ground even though he was still in the chair, and I felt surges of pain coming from my abdomen and head. Clara already left, so I just laid there helplessly, in prayers that The Doctor would win the chess match. If he didn't, a nightmare in silver will arise.


	10. Chapter 10: A Brutal Fall

I heard a gasp of air coming from The Doctor, "Stop that. I felt that."

"Of course you did," The Cyberplanner answered, "It's time to get up. Wakey wakey, boys and girls, wakey wakey…"

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted.

Clara walked in the room. I was still on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Clara.

"He pushed me," I groaned as Clara helped me to my feet.

"Hey, Clara, there you are! Now, what's our weapon strength?" asked The Doctor.

"One big gun, 5 of those hand pulse units, and a shiny black bomb that implodes the planet," she said walking up to the chess table.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, tell me, do you suppose you have a trigger thingy?"

She held it up.

"Ah yes, pass it here."

"No."

"Why?"

"In case you're not yourself right now. Just in case."

"The Cyberplanner's hibernating between moves right now. Shh!" he said putting a finger to his lips.

"Prove you're you. Tell me something only The Doctor knows."

He hesitated for a moment, "Clara, I suppose I'm the only one who knows how I… feel about you right now. Funny you are, so funny, and pretty…. And the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just-"

Clara slapped him really hard.

"Ouch," I said scrunching my nose, "That's got to smart."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The Doctor said pain, "Yes! Ah, it's me! That really hurt… How did you know that was him?"

"Because even if it was true which is obviously…not. I know you well enough that you would rather die than say it. Finish your game!"

The Doctor grabbed Clara's arm with the trigger unit.

"Doctor, let go," Clara said.

"I can't. He's got control of the left arm!"

Clara let go, and The Doctor got hold of the trigger unit. The Doctor yelled as the arm that the Cyberplanner was controlling smashed the trigger unit to pieces.

"Doctor?" I asked scared.

"He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger," The Doctor panicked.

"What do you mean he got what he wanted?" I asked.

The Doctor gave me an evil smirk, "He means, good news boys and girls! THEY'RE HERE!"

He smiled deviously as he exhaled and look at me who was just scared to death. Clara ran outside as fast as I could. I ran to the window and looked out. Cybermen filled the landscape until the horizon vanished. I watched in horror as one entered the water and said, "UPGRADE IN PROGRESS."

I turned to Mr. Clever who was still smirking at me.

"You'll be upgraded soon, young one, and you'll help me build an empire of Cybermen. Soon, the entire universe will belong to us!"

"No!" I yelled as I went up to the chess table, "I'd rather die here rather than to be upgraded by you!"

"You'd rather die, eh Blondie?" The Cyberplanner asked in an evil tone, "Well, today's your lucky day! Goodbye, Doctor Kelsey Song! Rest in peace!"

I blanked out.

"Kelsey?"

I heard The Doctor's voice echoing through my head as I began to stir. The Doctor looked like he wasn't controlled by Mr. Clever anymore, Clara, Angie, Artie, and Porridge at my side.

I groaned as I opened my eyes, "What happened?"

"The Cyberplanner tried to kill you," The Doctor said, "But, you're safe now."

He pulled back some of my hair, put his hand on my cheek, and I rested my hand on his hand. He smiled. I looked around to see Angie and Artie waving to me. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't budge.

I groaned, "I can't feel a thing. I can't even move."

"We need to destroy this planet before they can get off it!" one of the soldiers of the platoon said.

The Doctor soniced the bomb, "It's under full voice activation."

"The Captain. But she's dead," said Angie.

"Thanks for the memory, Angie. I'll make sure you get a gold star," I said sarcastically, "Maybe you should ask Porridge."

"Why?" asked Clara.

"Well, he is the Emperor. I bet he knows the activation codes. He looks exactly like it does on the coin and the wax work, except a bit taller," I smiled.

"You are full of surprises," The Doctor smiled, "Porridge?"

"She's right," Porridge confirmed.

"So, you can save us?" asked Clara.

"We'll all die in the end. Doesn't matter how. I don't want to be Emperor. If I activate that bomb, it's all over."

"And if you don't three million Cybermen will spread across the galaxy," The Doctor said seriously, "Isn't that worth dying for?"

"Doctor-"

"Three million Cybermen."

"The bomb, the thrown, it's all connected. I just have to say, 'This is Emperor Ludins Nimbrod Kendrick Cord Longstaff the 41st.Defender of humanity, imperator of known space. Activate the desolator.' And it's done.

The bomb activated.

"It'll blow in about 80 seconds, easily enough for the Imperial flagship to locate me from my identification. We'll all jump into orbit, and transmit us to the state room."

The Doctor picked me up off the ground before we appeared in the Imperial ship.

It was beautiful. Most of the room was made with some type of rock, and big turrets surrounded the room structure.

The Doctor still held me close as he looked around, "Not blue enough, wouldn't you say?" he asked me.

I laughed. As I wrapped my arms around his neck and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Listen," The Doctor said to the Emperor, "There's a large blue box, coordinates 6 ultra 19-p. I need it transmitted up here right away."

"Did you get that?" Porridge asked a lady that controlled the ship. She nodded.

We all watched the planet that we were just on. I laid my head on The Doctor's chest, his two hearts beating a steady pace, and I looked at the planet.

"77, 78, 79-"

The planet exploded as the ship shook. It looked like a big ball of lava from a volcano bursting into the darkness of space.

"You know," Porridge said, "It's good to get away. Good to be a person. Not to be lonely all the time."

"You don't have to be lonely," Clara said.

"You're right, I don't. Clara, will you marry me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"He said-"Artie started.

"She heard what he said," Angie confirmed.

"You're smart, beautiful, and I've never met someone like you. And being Emperor wouldn't be as hard if you are with me. You'd rule a thousand galaxies," Porridge continued.

The Doctor looked at me. He looked like he was being awkward.

Then went up to Clara, still holding me, "It sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Now, if you want my advise-"

"You," Clara said, "Not one word. This is for me and the Emperor.

The Doctor stepped back and had an 'ok, fine, be that way' look on his face. I could still hear the beating of his hearts coming from his chest.

"Porridge," Clara started, "I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies.."

The Doctor still had the same look on his face, but he gave a thumbs up with the arm that was holding my back.

"Yeah… silly of me," Porridge sighed.

"Yeah, sorry," Clara admitted.

"But that's stupid!" Angie said.

"Oh, here we go again with everything being stupid," I said doing a bit of jazz hands.

She stared at me. Well, good!

"You watch," I smiled, "Someday, I'll be queen of the universe."

The Doctor smiled down at me, "You're the queen of my universe. Is that something you'd like to be?"

I hugged him, "Yes. Yes I would."

"Of course," Porridge said, "I could have you all executed. That's what a proper Emperor would do."

The Doctor panicked, "You're not actually going to do that, are you?"

Porridge laughed and The Doctor joined in. So did I.

"Go on," the Emperor continued, "All of you. Before I change my mind."

The Doctor carried me back to the TARDIS, Angie, Artie, then Clara followed. The Doctor immediately put me in my bed in my room.

He smiled at me, and ruffled my hair, "Get some rest, eh? I'll be in a bit to check up on you."

He kissed me on my forehead, then he was almost out the door.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you think I am important?"

"Because you're my child. You are always important in my life no matter what…. Goodnight, Blondie."

He exited my room.

Wait a minute… Blondie? Oh, my. Let's hope he stops calling me that before I have nightmares about Mr. Clever!

I closed my eyes and dreamed of the stars and planets as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: A Baby in a Crib

I woke up in my bed, which was a total shocker to me because I usually end up in a different time zone, and immediately went to the TARDIS console. It was the desktop that it had when he was traveling with Amy and Rory! Wait a minute, The Doctor and River hasn't met me yet. Oh, man! Now I have to disguise myself. But, how?!

Wait a second, why is my room still here if my parent's haven't met me yet? I looked around the room to see it had become a baby nursery! Maybe River had me, but kept this room a secret until I came along from Earth. I could see the cradle, the one my mother slept in. I looked in to see a bundle of blankets and a baby face popping out. The child's eyes were blue as sapphires and it barely had any hair. Is that me?

That's me as a baby. Just then, I saw a door open to see Amy peeking in.

She gasped, "Who are you?"

I stuttered, and then spoke clearly, "I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul, not even The Doctor."

"Fine."

"See that baby in that crib over there?"

She nodded.

"That's me. I'm Doctor Kelsey Song, and I'm The Doctor's daughter."

"You're the Doctor's?"

I nodded, "I keep crossing into his and River's timeline in different points in their history, and I ended up here."

"Who's, River?"

"You'll find out in the future."

"So, what am I going to do with you?" asked Amy.

"Tell The Doctor that I'm someone that he's going to trust later on in his life."


	12. Chapter 12: Cross My Hearts

I didn't know why, but I fainted. Why do I always do that? Anyway, I woke up... In the TARDIS console room... It was my father's tenth regeneration's... Nobody was there. I opened the doors to see a huge library. I heard some mumbled voices in the distance. I ran to see who had spoken, and I saw my mother, River Son, with my father in his tenth form. Mother saw me and she looked at me. The Doctor turned around to look at me.

"Who are you?" he asked me, "Why are you in a dangerous place as this? You have to get out of here."

I couldn't find the words to make up what I was trying to say, without giving him any information about our future.

River spoke, "She's my daughter. Kelsey, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

"It's a fixed point, it must happen, it always happens."

_Images then flooded my mind of my mother plugging two wires together, and she perished. I saw The Doctor using his sonic and he put mother in a computer._

_My mind went blank_

I gasped as I woke up; sweat trickled down my forehead and neck. The Doctor, in his eleventh incarnation, was beside my bed, putting a cold cloth on my sizzling head. I couldn't stop panting. All this horror...

"Shh..." he said, "It's alright. I'm here."

"What happened to me? I asked.

"You have a major fever, and you keep having nightmares."

I nodded. I tried to speak again, but my throat was too sore. The Doctor knew this, and shushed me, telling me I should rest.

I finally spoke, "Help me. I need to solve what has been happening to me. I am dying because of it. I am going into history that is too terrible to even think about, and it's scaring me!"

He kissed my hand, "I won't let anything happen to you. Not ever. Nor ever will."

"But-"

"Shh," he said again, "Get some rest."

"But I'll just keep having bad dreams!"

"I'll be with you."

"You promise?"

"Cross my hearts..."


End file.
